twilight sun
by stanzas
Summary: He woke up in a white room with white walls and bright lights and in white clothes and white sheets. And then he realized he had no idea who he was. Post-war. (AU if you read closely.) [Series?]


_**summary**_: He woke up in a white room with white walls and bright lights and in white clothes and white sheets.

_**a/n**_- i hit post limit on tumblr and i'm suffering posting withdrawal and whipped up this little experiment with words; weee.  
i actually have a series planned for this, i guess this is kind of just a preview of what i have planned ?  
whatever. i'll figure it out later. back to staring at my dash and crying because i can't reblog anything /cries

* * *

_**twilight sun**_

* * *

He woke up in a white room with white walls and bright lights and in white clothes and white sheets.

For a moment nothing happened. Faintly, from the outside of his white encased box, he heard the thundering claps of heavy soldiers in a line. For a few moments the thunder passed his room and then relapsed into another span of silence; unbearable silence.

He looked around. There were monitors all over the room, some of them blinking and others with giant graphs and scans; he could neither decipher or make sense of any of them. They blinked at him more, winking in and out of oblivion before they all went dark. He didn't know what that meant either. In fact, he didn't know where he was.

After a moment of indecision he rolled off the side of the bed and saw he was in a white hospital gown, with a liquid cord hooked up to his wrist. He tugged it out and winced, before laying it back on the white sheets in his white room.

Around the room there was a set of frames; he stood up and walked over to them, noticing how his hospital gown wasn't cut open in the back, like most were. Then it occurred to him he couldn't remember anything; not his name, his age, or where he had come from. He woke up like a blank slate in his blank room with blank names and faceless people around him.

More thundering came down the hall, along with shouts. A door slammed upstairs and then the sound evaporated into air like mist. The shouts continued for a little while longer and then it went silent- dead silent. Silent like the inside of the eye of a hurricane, eerily calm, and the impending sense of utter destruction soon to occur.

With quiet steps he walked over to the door and rattled the handle. It was open, to his surprise. He turned the knob and opened the door so he could peer outside.

The rest of the rooms were white as well; the hallways stretched out for miles in both directions, each having identical doors on either sides of the hallway. No one else seemed to have awakened from the activity, so he stepped out. His bare feet felt cold against the chilled tile under him.

Most of the walls were blank and empty too, except where the door signs went. He peered at his own door and squinted as the words did loop de loops in his mind and he shook his head. He stared at them a little while longer until he was able to read;  
_X - EXTREME CAUTION  
NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAYS  
DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REVIVE PATIENT_

He glanced at the door nearest to his. Their door said mostly the same, except it said _M - MODERATE CAUTION, REMAIN AWARE.  
_He had no idea what any of those labels meant. The hallways seemed to be echoing the sounds of footsteps all around him, except there was nobody there but the shadows and the ringing silence in his ears.

He turned around and started to search through the clipboard on the door. A name, maybe, and everything might come rushing back to him, giving him some sort of clue as to what was going on, maybe figure out where he was; when he was-

With faster reflexes than he thought he had he snatched a hand out of midair that had been trying to restrain a hand over his mouth. He spun around the pushed them into the wall, digging his knee into the opposer's back.

The other groaned. "_Ow_." they said helpfully. '_They_' was a man, about an inch or so taller than himself, with ruffled blond hair and electric blue eyes. He glared at him and his eyes widened.

"You," he said. "You- I know you!"  
In his mind he panicked. How could someone know him if he didn't even know himself?

"You do?" he dropped his guard immediately, and then the blonde jumped him and pushed him into the other wall, holding his neck with his elbow and causing him to gasp for air.

"Not fair," he wheezed.

The blond snorted. "I want to know what's going on. Where are we?"

"You think I know?" He rubbed his head as the other dropped his arm and thankfully, he rubbed his neck and glared at him. "I woke up about a minute ago, I have no idea who I am or where I am. I'm just as confused as you are."

"I'm Jason," the blond said. "As far as I can tell from my records. You are..." Jason squinted at his door sign like he had trouble reading it as well. "Percy. I think."

"Percy," Percy said. "That's brilliant. Except I don't remember that."

"Neither do I," Jason said. "Where do you think we are?"

Percy frowned and looked down the hall. "Some sort of medical ward."

Jason rolled his eyes. "No, really. I couldn't have guessed _that_."

"I meant like a whack-job ward," Percy said. "We're a bunch of escaped crazy patients."

"That's nice," Jason grunted. Down the hall came a woman's voice, open and filled with fear and hesitation. "Hello? Is anybody here?"

"Who's there?" Percy yelled back. Jason slapped a hand over Percy's mouth and the two of them glared at each other a bit.

While doing so, Percy noticed a peculiar scar over the edge of Jason's lip. Then he looked down at his own hands and noticed they were covered in faint white lines- scars.

Jason's eyes broadened as he saw them too. He pointed to Percy's neck with wide eyes and Percy brushed his hand over an uneven patch of skin and assumed he had heavy scarring there too.

From the hallway corner a young girl poked her head in. "Who's there?"

Jason and Percy spun around to face her. She had mocha colored skin and caramel colored hair, with glowing golden eyes. Her lips were pursed in a straight line of worry and anticipation.

"Who are you?" Percy asked her gently as she walked closer to them.

"Hazel," she said. "I...I don't know what's going on."

"Join the club," Jason said. "This is Percy, I'm Jason. Where did you wake up?"

"Room X," she said. "Strapped down to an operating table. For some reason everybody fled." She frowned and a crease line appeared over her forehead. "Do either of you know what is going on?"

"Nope," Percy popped the '_p_.' Hazel scowled and then stood up straight. "Oh no," she said.

"What?"

"Can't you feel it?" she insisted. "The ground- it's- _moving_."  
The three of them went silent and Percy swore he felt tremors coming in through the floor. Jason looked confused.

"We've got to get out of here," Hazel said.

"_How_?" Percy asked. "We're at least three stories up."

"Jump out a window," Jason offered.

Percy snorted. "And what, get crushed on impact?"

"No," Jason bit his lip. "Just trust me, okay?"

"Right, because I can trust you within five minutes of knowing you."

"Please," Hazel pleaded. "come on Percy, we've got to get out of here."

"Fine," Percy relented and the three of them walked back into Percy's room where he'd been sitting before.

Hazel was opening the window and cutting out the screen while Jason was inspected a glass tube of black liquid.

"What's this?" he asked Percy.

"No idea," Percy said.

Jason's frown deepened. "Nevermind. Let's go."  
They stood on the sill and stared down at the empty parking lot below. Jason took Hazel's hand and then took Percy's.

"I hope you're gonna fly or something, Superman," Percy teased nervously.

"Something like that," Jason agreed.

Percy didn't have time to say; woah, wait- or ask him what he meant by that. They jumped off.

For a few moments they free fell towards the ground. Hazel screamed.  
A rush of memories came back to Percy all at once; memories about himself, about Jason, and Hazel, and a blonde girl with grey eyes-

_Annabeth_, he thought.

Jason was struggling to maintain altitude, his face red from effort. The wind decreased around them, slowing to a halt about a quarter way from the bottom.  
"Don't do that again," Hazel pleaded.  
"I hope I won't have to," Jason said. "You okay, Percy?"

His mind was scrambling through the memories. "I remember," he said.

The two others frowned. "Remember what?"

"Everything," Percy said. The hospital- oh gods,_ the hospital_- they'd been captured by a bunch of completely insane scientists, testing their blood, trying to figure what made them resilient, super human-

What made them _demigods_.

He remembered the flashes of silver, the black pool of water they kept by his bedside to drug him so he'd never have clean water and a blonde girl with grey eyes that they-

It was too much. He shut his eyes and let go of Jason's hand.

Jason yelled something after him and Hazel screamed his name, but they didn't remember, not really. They could never remember the horrors inside the white faced building, the white lab coats, the white lights and the sting of sterile clothes and-

Percy would never figure out why they ran- the scientists. The white lab coated monsters that tore apart his DNA, trying to create a superhuman for themselves. Mortals were just as bad as monsters.

He slammed into the asphalt and briefly smiled inwardly at the welcome expanse of pain- _painpainandmorepain_- he hadn't felt real pain in forever. Percy found a thrill of joy as he caught the hand of the grey eyed girl who's name slipped his mind and-

He gasped and opened his eyes.  
He was sitting in a white room, with white lights, white sheets, and white clothes. There was no yelling, just eerie quiet.  
"What is going on?" he asked out loud.

"Destruction," a woman in white robes, the color of the room appeared in front of his eyes and sent them sprawling. People didn't appear out of nowhere.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"A building of painful memories," she waved her bronze skin over the walls and they dissolved like she was passing through fog. "You won't need to hide from them anymore."

"Who are you?" The question came out childlike and simple. He wondered briefly if he was talking to death in form.

"You may know me by many names," she furrowed her brow. "Hera, Juno Moneta, perhaps others."

His blood boiled inside him, an angry pit of resentment and fury. "I know you," he spat.

"I wouldn't use that tone, considering I just raised you from the dead," she sat down at the edge of his bed. "You friends Jason and Hazel are following a lead in...other regions."

"_Who_?"

"Two others that have awoken," she said. "I've kept you safe for many years, young hero. You are no longer a boy, I have kept you hidden as long as my powers allowed. Now I am spent; you must live free and defend yourself from whatever comes your way."

"How?" His anger collapsed from surprise.

"Follow my hero," she cupped her hands and pressed a small gold coin into his palm. "He will listen to you then."

"Jason?" he frowned. and then realized he knew what she was talking about.

"You'll destroy the world," he said, and the fury started to build again. "Let it fall to the earth."

Juno shrugged, indifferent. "Perhaps. I hope it will not. Truthfully, it is up to you and your friends to decide if you can reclaim the past again and give back what is yours."  
She went silent. "Your ride will come if you call him."

_"My ride?_

Juno stood up from the bed. "I am in many forms, Percy Jackson. This time I am a warning. Do not fail me."

The goddess vanished in a burst of white light and he shielded his eyes from the blinding white; white like the room, white like the sheets, blank and white like his mind, blank like the slate he was trying to recreate.

* * *

_fly with me, beyond the sky  
here we'll be free forever, we'll watch time fly_

_here we're safe and here we're free_  
_free from our lives and guilt and misery_

_here we fly into the darkest light_  
_here we fly into brightest night_

_hold me tight (don't let go), now we run  
soar togther into our fading twilight sun_


End file.
